


Save it for Midnight

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: Ian & Mickey celebrate the New Year in Mexico. It's what they deserve.Dedicated to all Gallavich shippers ❤Also, I apologize for grammar, punctuation & other errors. I'm new to writing and have never been a master at this stuff. Thanks for reading!





	Save it for Midnight

Laying on a blanket staring up at the twinkling Christmas lights wrapped around the palm tree Mickey inhaled the salty ocean air as he listened to the waves crash on the shore. 

"10 minutes until midnight, baby," a beaming Ian says sitting next to Mickey on the blanket. Taking the brunette's hand Ian gently kisses tattooed knuckles. 

"You are such a corny fucker. And what's with calling me baby?"

"Don't like it?" 

"I do. It's just...different." Mickey smirks as he pulls the redhead in for a kiss. As their lips make contact Ian gently pushes Mickey away.

"Save it for midnight." 

"The fuck I gotta save it until midnight for? We've kissed plenty before and will kiss plenty after, Gallagher."

"This is the first New Year we have celebrated together, Mick." 

Mickey really didn't get it. The older man had grown up in a house that didn't celebrate holidays or birthdays so trying to get excited about this kind of stuff was always hard. But he sure as shit would try for Ian. 

"How bout I ride your cock until midnight?" Mickey leaned over to whisper in the redhead's ear as he massaged his thigh dangerously close to his cock. 

"Fuck." Ian breathed into Mickey's mouth as the brunette ghosted his lips over Ian's. Having his man touch him & want him never failed to absolutely wreck the younger man. It was such a turn on knowing how much he turned on Mickey, knowing he was his and only his.

"Stop distracting me, we have 2 minutes left."

"Okay, okay." Mickey said throwing his hands up in defeat.

Ian was so fucking cute. Mickey didn't get as excited about things as Ian did but goddam if Mickey would do anything to make him smile.

"We got one minute, red. You ready?" Mickey asked pulling out a bottle of Rey Sol Añejo tequila from his backpack along with two "Chicago-The Windy City" shot glasses. Pouring the liquid into the ridiculous glasses Ian had brought from home he handed one to him.

Ian's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his freckled face at the thoughtfulness of Mickey's gesture. Green melted into blue as the men prepared to finally ring in a new year, together.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ONE!!! Happy New Year!!" Ian & Mickey said in unison as they raised their shot glasses and swallowed the smooth liquor.

Mickey reached for Ian's hand and pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. 

"To our first new year together, Gallagher," Mickey whispered as he pushed his lips against Ian's. The kiss started out sweet & gentle, two deeply enamored men with their whole lives in front of them. 

"All I need is you. Happy New Year, Mick." Ian crooned deepening the kiss as his tongue danced with Mickey's. Electricity crackled through his body and straight to his dick, soon Ian had pushed Mickey into the palm tree behind him and was rutting his hardening bulge against Mickey's hip. 

"What do we have here?" Mickey palmed Ian's cock through his pants and smirked at Ian licking his lips suggestively.

"Need some help? Hmmmm?" Mickey questioned as he unzipped Ian's pants and let them, along with his boxers, drop to the ground. 

"Fuck, Gallagher. I don't think I'll ever get over how massive my man's cock is." 

"You really like it, huh?"

"I'll show you how much." 

Mickey dropped to his knees and took Ian's rock hard dick in his mouth making sure to pay close attention to his slit, tasting Ian's already obvious excitement. Slowly he swirled his tongue around the head pulling a moan from the redhead as he tangled his fingers into brunette hair. 

"Fuck my mouth." Mickey hummed, Ian's dick heavy & delicious on his tongue. Ian's lust blown eyes locked with blue as he starts to rock into Mickey's mouth.

"Such a pretty mouth, those beautiful cock-sucking lips take my dick so good." Ian really can't believe how good Mickey takes him as he thrusts a little harder each time. Soon he can feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of Mickey's throat. 

"Fuck, I need you to kiss me. I need to taste myself on you." Ian says as Mickey pops his mouth off his cock and stands to slot his mouth with Ian's. Ian can taste his precum and smiles into the kiss as Mickey inhales Ian's breath into his body.

Ian can feel Mickey's straining erection on his thigh and fumbles with his fly, desperate to feel his boyfriends throbbing cock. Finally releasing the older man's dick from his pants Ian stops kissing Mickey long enough to spit in his hand and firmly grips the brunettes leaking hardon. Mickey moans into Ian's mouth as tongues continue to dance, Ian stroking up and down his thick shaft. 

"Fuck me, Ian." 

"Sit on my face so I can get you nice and ready, baby." Ian says as he breaks contact with Mickey to lay down on the blanket.

Mickey stares at the younger man in awe as he licks his lips and hums with anticipation. Knees straddling Ian's head Mickey slowly lowers himself so his ass is right above Ian's mouth. Ian wastes no time spreading Mickey's cheeks and teasing the tight hole with the tip of his tongue. 

"Fuck Mick, you taste so good." Ian says as he swirls his tongue inside the tight ring of nerves. Using his hands to grip Mickey under his strong thighs and sweetly behind his hips Ian pulls Mickey farther down so his face is completely buried in his ass.

"Goddamn, Gallagher. Hungry?" Mickey's gasps in pleasure as he leans his body forward slightly so Ian can plunge his tongue deeper. 

"Always for you." Ian says before he continues to sloppily lap at Mickey's hole before darting his tongue as deep as he can into his boyfriend's ass. 

Mickey reaches for Ian's cock and uses the precum to slick Ian's shaft as he strokes him up and down. Ian can't wait any longer to have his dick buried in his man's ass so he slowly enters two fingers into Mickey's hole, scissoring them so he can open Mickey up to take him. 

"Lay down" Ian demanded as he starts to rise so he can change positions with Mickey. Ian grabs a packet of lube from his pants pocket and squeezes the contents into his hand, stroking his throbbing dick as he watches Mickey laying there ready to take everything Ian has for him.

Fingering Mickey's hole Ian presses his lips against the brunettes, "ready baby?" Ian breathes into his boyfriend's mouth as he teases his hole with the tip of his cock.

"Such a fucking cocktease." Mickey smirks lifting his ass to let Ian know he is more than ready. 

"Mmmmmm." In one thrust Ian is bottoming out deep in Mickey's ass. Slowly he pulls out until only the tip of his dick is inside Mickey and then forcefully rams back into him. Soon Mickey is lifting up into Ian's thrust as he wraps his legs around his waist for more leverage. 

Mickey grabs for his painfully hard cock as Ian continues to absolutely ram Mickey's hole. "No!" Ian says as he slaps Mickey's hand away.

"You are going to cum untouched." Ian leans down to whisper in Mickey's ear as his dick receives light friction from being between his and Ian's stomachs.

Mickey arches his back and lifts his ass so that Ian's massive cock is drilling right into his prostate. Over and over and over Ian fucks into Mickey, making sure he hits his sweet spot.

"Cum for me Mick. Come on baby. I want you to cum so fucking hard. Show me how much I turn you on, baby."

As the white-hot fire builds in his groin and spreads through every nerve in his body Mickey cums in hot streams all over his stomach. 

Hearing Mickey's moans and watching him cum just from Ian's dick inside of him had Ian close to the edge. He kisses Mickey through the end of his climax, swallowing his moans as his warm cum slicks up their stomachs.

Ian deepens the kiss as he feels Mickey's hole spasm around his dick, all Ian needs is a few more thrusts before pleasure overtakes his body and he releases himself deep inside his boyfriend. 

I love you, Mickey." Ian says as he lifts his head to stare into greens eyes. "I hurt you so much," Ian whispers, a single tear running down his freckled cheek, "don't deserve a second chance, but here you are giving me one. You are my forever." 

"Gallagher, I'll love you every second of every day until the moment I take my last breath. The past is done, now it's time for our future, together." Mickey reassured Ian wiping away his tear. 

"Now get the fuck outta me, I gotta piss." Mickey smirks. 

"Round 2 when we get home, red." 

Home. Home was a person, not a place. Mickey was his home, Ian thought as Mickey sauntered toward the ocean stark ass naked.

"Nice ass Milkovich!!" Ian called after Mickey as he got to his feet to follow his lover into the water. 

Ian would follow him anywhere. 


End file.
